


Trauma

by TitiaBunny



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, markbum!cornos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny
Summary: "[...]Enquanto bebia minnha quinta dose de whisky importado, desde que comecei a contar, sem se preocupar com o quanto gastaria para suprir minha tristeza com álcool e esquecer o fato de que meu namorado me deu de presente uma coroa de chifres, notei um rapaz loiro sentar-se no banco ao lado na bancada do bar. O rapaz parecia ter mais ou menos a mesma idade que eu, com vários brincos na orelha e um piercing no lábio inferior, os olhos pareciam inchados e a expressão de cansaço misturada com tristeza era nítida. O loiro pediu a mesma coisa que eu estava bebendo e ficou encarando a dose enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. [...]"
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 1





	Trauma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulnyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulnyx/gifts).



Eu me via perdido, após cinco anos de namoro com Jinyoung, não esperava que fosse ser surpreendido de forma tão negativa, com a descoberta de uma traição, no dia em que o pediria em casamento. Claro que não seria fácil superar esse trauma, então, com a caixinha da aliança no bolso da calça, me dirigi a um bar próximo. Não imaginava que o clima no bar estaria tão perfeito para uma bebedeira pós descoberta de galhadas, com a voz de um ex-colega de faculdade, Choi Youngjae. 

_A rua que andei com você_  
 _O assento que sentei em frente a você_  
 _Oh, agora estou sozinho_  
 _Quando esta música ressoa_  
 _Você constantemente volta pra mim e me sacode_  


Enquanto bebia minnha quinta dose de whisky importado, desde que comecei a contar, sem se preocupar com o quanto gastaria para suprir minha tristeza com álcool e esquecer o fato de que meu namorado me deu de presente uma coroa de chifres, notei um rapaz loiro sentar-se no banco ao lado na bancada do bar. O rapaz parecia ter mais ou menos a mesma idade que eu, com vários brincos na orelha e um piercing no lábio inferior, os olhos pareciam inchados e a expressão de cansaço misturada com tristeza era nítida. O loiro pediu a mesma coisa que eu estava bebendo e ficou encarando a dose enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. 

_Mesmo se eu fechar os dois olhos_  
 _Mesmo se eu cobrir ambas as orelhas_  
 _Ainda posso te sentir_

\- Noite difícil? - Questionei, usando todos os recursos do seu cérebro para não enrolar a língua e parecer um bêbado carente. 

\- Igual a sua. - Respondeu, virando a dose logo em seguida, sorvendo o líquido todo de uma vez só. Fez uma careta de desgosto após engolir o líquido amargo. - Qual a sua história? 

\- Ia pedir meu namorado em casamento, mas o encontrei na cama com o melhor amigo dele. - Fiz um sinal ao barman assim que notei meu copo vazio, pedindo por outra dose e logo fui servido, virando o copo assim que foi possível. - E a sua? 

_Quando eu apenas ando nas ruas_   
_Quando eu apenas respiro_   
_É difícil para mim_   
_Por causa do trauma, o trauma que você me deixou_   
_Até mesmo comer_   
_Até mesmo sorrir_   
_É difícil para mim_   
_Este vicioso trauma, trauma_

O loiro riu, balançando a cabeça em negação e pedindo por outra dose, talvez não acreditando na brincadeira que o universo havia feito com ambos. 

\- Temos histórias parecidas. Fiquei seis meses fora do país, por conta do trabalho e quando voltei, descobri que meu namorado estava transando com o melhor amigo dele. - Respondeu, fazendo outra careta devido à bebida, provavelmente não era acostumado com álcool, ou apenas não costumava beber whisky. - Aliás, meu nome é Mark. 

_Quando ouço esta música tocando_   
_Você constantemente vem me encontrar_   
_E me sacode_   


_Mesmo se eu fechar os dois olhos_   
_Mesmo se eu cobrir ambas as orelhas_   
_Ainda posso te sentir_

\- Jaebum. - Respondi, sorrindo para o loiro, e então, após pedirmos outra dose, brindamos. 

\- À nossa nova coroa de galhos! - O rapaz murmurou, e lá fomos nós de novo, virando os copos e pedindo por mais bebidas enquanto Youngjae expressava nossas dores com sua canção. Sentia meu peito doer a cada nota da melodia, como se a música estivesse representando tudo o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento. 

_Quando eu apenas ando nas ruas_   
_Quando eu apenas respiro_   
_É difícil para mim_   
_Por causa do trauma, o trauma que você me deixou_   
_Até mesmo comer_   
_Até mesmo sorrir_   
_É difícil para mim_   
_Este vicioso trauma, trauma_   


_As palavras "eu tenho sucesso sem você"_  
 _Estou me odiando por acreditar nisso_  
 _Eu quero voltar_

Os assuntos pareciam surgir naturalmente, me distraindo da dor sufocante que sentia, conforme ficávamos ainda mais bêbados e as coisas pareciam fazer menos sentido, ainda que boa parte do tempo tenhamos ficado reclamando e choramingando sobre nossos namorados, perguntando-nos onde havíamos errado e consolando um ao outro. E como dois bêbados conscientes da bela galhada gigantesca que tínhamos recebido, ficamos impedindo um ao outro de ceder à tentação de ligar para os nossos namorados e dizermos coisas que provavelmente nos arrependeríamos quando a ressaca batesse na nossa cara. 

_Oh, mesmo que você não esteja mais aqui_   
_Mesmo que eu não possa mais vê-la_   
_Oh_   


_Quando eu apenas ando nas ruas_   
_Quando eu apenas respiro_   
_É difícil para mim_   
_Por causa do trauma, o trauma que você me deixou_   
_Oh_

Mark é incrível e divertido, além de carinhoso, não entendia como o namorado havia sido capaz de traí-lo, ainda mais com toda a história que tinham. Sentia que no fim na noite estaríamos jogados em algum apartamento, dormindo abraçados com uma garrafa de bebida barata, após chorarmos ainda mais por conta dos últimos acontecimentos. Principalmente depois de notamos que Jinyoung havia me traído com Jackson, o namorado do Mark. 

Ah, a vida é uma vadia sem coração e nos fez os mais novos membros do clube dos cornos. E esperava não entrar em um novo relacionamento para não ter de correr o risco de aumentar a galhada, assim como esperava não voltar correndo para Jinyoung e perguntar os motivos para que ele tenha me traído. Nesses casos, é melhor ficar com o trauma e sem saber os motivos, ou você pode se decepcionar ainda mais. 

_Esse vicioso trauma, trauma_


End file.
